


Похищение

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Джаред заказал собственное похищение.<br/>Предупреждения: сенсорная депривация и псевдопсихология.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Похищение

День первый.  
Она рисовала лес. Мать парня, которого он должен был похитить. Дженсен листал журнал и блики фонарей играли на глянцевой поверхности страниц: семейные фотографии, выставочный зал галереи с буйством зелени на картинах, особняк на 500 квадратных метров и статья о сенаторе Марке Шеппарде. И в центре всего этого великолепия студент Джаред Падалеки, ничем не примечательный сын выдающихся родителей. Высокий нескладный, с недовольным обиженным взглядом мальчишки, которого недопоняли и недолюбили. Или какие там еще проблемы могут быть у богатого засранца?  
На улице запахи весны, в салоне фургона пахло бензином. Дженсен не любил ждать и проклинал себя за свою неизлечимую обязательность. Невольно вспомнились слова смешливого старика, который неделю назад вручая ему ключи от съемного дома упрекал современную молодежь в распущенности: « знаю я вас. Сперва в глуши сельской селитесь, а потом всей округе от ваших гулянок покоя нет». Дженсен обещал не шуметь разводил руками и улыбался. И хоть дом был снят на месяц, во избежание лишних вопросов, задерживаться в этой холупе он не собирался больше чем на две недели. Семь дней на подготовку и семь дней в обществе Джареда Падалеки. И никаких вечеринок, которых так опасался хозяин.  
Дженсен откинул журнал, решив что ни к чему ему копаться в биографии парня, достаточно что он знает рост, вес жертвы и на какие седативные препараты у того аллергия. Надо же он наконец-то назвал Падалеки жертвой! Шестеренка в продуманной неизвестным заказчиком схеме готовилась отыграть свою роль в похищении?  
Придерживайся инструкций и заработаешь пятьсот тысяч.  
Деньги это свобода, а свобода - то чего не хватало Дженсену последние годы. И сколько бы раз он не думал о странностях заказчиков, устанавливая камеру в подвале и вбивая в потолок крюки, теперь он сосредоточился на самом важном: незнакомцы не станут причинять мальчишке вред. Иначе бы они не заботились о таких мелочах как аллергия. Они просто хотят получить выкуп или еще какие блага от его взлетевшего вверх по социальной лестнице отчима.  
В воротах парка бегун обогнал девушку с коляской. Старушка переходя дорогу, оперлась на фургон Дженсена. Неподалеку заплакал ребенок, уронив мороженное. Джаред появился со стороны центральных улиц и пройдясь мимо ограды, зашел в будку уличного туалета на выходе из парка.  
Сжимая в одной руке шприц со снотворным, а во второй ключи от машины Дженсен облокотился о раздвижные двери туалета и оглядел опустевшую вечернюю улицу. Металлические створки раз разъехались. Дженсен прыгнул вперед, ругая себя за медлительность, из-за которой парень заметил нападение и шарахнулся вглубь узкой кабинки. Цепляясь за ворот его рубашки, Дженсен успел испугаться, что ничего не получится, слишком уж явно похититель проигрывал в росте и весе своей жертве. Но замкнутое пространство сыграло на руку Дженсену и он достал иглой шею парня, когда тот отступил к стене. Немаленькие руки дважды толкнули Дженсена в грудь, а потом жертва обмякла и сползла к ногам похитителя. Закрывая глаза Падалеки выглядел сонным и уставшим.  
В этот вечер Дженсен ни раз похвалил свою физическую подготовку и выносливость. Джаред был ужасно тяжелым. Дотащить его до машины, потом загрузить в фургон стоило не малых усилий. У Дженсена даже руки тряслись от напряжения, когда он связывал свою жертву. Предполагалось что действия наркотика, хватит на несколько часов, но Дженсен по привычке старался предусмотреть все.  
Мотор работал тихо. Узкая загородная дорога не позволяла набрать скорость. Редкие сельские домики подмигивали слабо освещенными окнами, а придорожные поля в темноте казались бескрайними пропастями. На подъездной дорожке зашуршал гравий, когда Дженсен затормозил.  
Первым делом вселившись в старый дом, Дженсен смазал все петли и теперь двери открывались легко и беззвучно. Уходя он нарочно оставил в коридоре свет, полагая, что когда он вернется с добычей тусклое освещение поможет ему огибать углы и препятствия на пути в подвал. Тяжелая ноша, значительно ограничивала угол обзора и способность маневрировать и Дженсен затаил дыхание боясь скатиться вниз по крутой лестнице. В каменном погребе тоже горела лампа. Взвалил парня себе на спину, так что ноги того волоклись по полу, а связанные руки обнимали шею похитителя, он медленно преодолел спуск.  
Свалив парня на предусмотрительно расстеленное на полу старенькое одеяло, Дженсен перевел дыхание. Нет, одеяло под ребра жертве не входило в обширный список требований и пожеланий заказчика. Дженсен утеплил пол по собственной инициативе, в конце концов он собирался раздеть парня. И первое что пришло в голову - ему бы самому было неприятно прислоняться голой спиной к сырому камню. Сложив свои куртку и свитер под умывальником, Дженсен одел маску, включил камеру и приступил к работе, за которую ему платили. Скотч с резким неприятным треском лопнул под лезвием ножа. Пусть Дженсену не нравилось вытаскивать безвольные руки из рукавов и снимать чужие носки, справиться помог богатый опыт ухаживаний за частично парализованным братом. Около десяти минут он ползал вокруг своей жертвы на коленях, и в результате вещи Джареда отправились в корзину для грязного белья. Скованными и неловкими движения Дженсена стали лишь однажды, когда ему случайно пришлось дотронуться до гениталий парня. Но ведь именно этого от него и хотели наниматели?  
Дженсен удовлетворенно выдохнул, выпрямился и немного постоял над Джаредом разглядывая его. Бледная кожа отливала желтым в ровном свете единственной лампочки. Ноги были сведены вместе, руки прижаты к бокам. Вспомнив о всевидящем оке камеры, Дженсен отодвинулся в сторону, возможно те кто спланировали похищение, тоже хотели полюбоваться на сильное тело, лишенное всякой возможности защитить себя. Хрен знает что у них там на уме. Наверняка у режиссеров и сценаристов этого спектакля не все в порядке с головой, потому что то что Дженсен дальше собирался сделать могло зародиться только в довольно извращенном мозгу. Он и сам еще не разобрался что в этой затее будет для него самым трудным привыкнуть к мысли, что за его действиями следят, или то, что придется следовать странным непонятным и на его взгляд бессмысленным инструкциям.  
Главное он не причинит никому вреда, напомнил себе Дженсен и взялся за эластичные бинты. Сто пятьдесят метров, чтобы спеленать парня как мумию и подвесить к потолку. Обматывая его щиколотки Дженсен думал, чтобы могло обозначать загадочное неуместное пафосное определение « между небом и землей» Чтобы не означала формулировка похитители ясно дали понять, что жертва семь дней не должна касаться пола. Дженсен сразу вспомнил копченное мясо в витрине магазина, его даже прошиб пот настолько жестокой показалась ассоциация. Уложив кисть парня себе на плечо, Дженсен не торопясь, расправляя края обвил широкой полосой катона предплечье жертвы. Оборачивая грудь, посадил парня и прижал к себе. Вдохнул исходящий от спутанных волос запах пыли и бензина.  
Несмотря на заранее приготовленные рычаги и опоры, мышцы Дженсена подрагивали, когда он подтягивал большое тело вверх. А когда парень накренилось головой вниз, Дженсен и вовсе дышать перестал от волнения, представляя себе как тот падает, врезаясь лицом в пол. Осторожно, не сводя с него напряженного взгляда, Дженсен выровнял тело, отступил и закрепил первый узел за специальное кольцо в углу комнаты. Маленькими шажками добрался до остальных углов, завязывая узлы и скрепляя каждую перевязь стальным карабином. Четыре угла, четыре опоры, как крепления для палатки. Теперь жертва парила в метре над полом посредине комнаты - бледное тело опутанное белоснежной паутиной широких лент-бинтов. Но что-то в этом неподвижном порядке беспокоило Дженсена и он подошел поближе, чтобы присмотреться. Парень парил висел горизонтально над полом лицом вниз. Повязка шириной с ладонь на лбу удерживала голову. Рот парня был приоткрыт и в уголке губ блестела капелька слюны. Дженсен автоматически вытер ее и до него наконец дошло что его так беспокоило. Смущало то что похитители не велели заткнуть парню рот. Дженсен десять раз прослушал инструкции, переспросил дважды во время чата. Но нет, они не помышляли о кляпе. Им ведь не нужно находиться в одной комнате с перепуганным связанным человеком! На их видеотрансляции даже звук отключен! А вот, как все это пережить Дженсену? Конечно, он не в первый раз задумывался о средствах и цели: стоит ли награда, которую ему пообещали, того как сильно ему придется нагнуть собственные чувства и принципы, исполняя все прихоти неведомых похитителей. Две недели он крутил ситуацию в голове и так и эдак и все равно в списке его ценностей лидировали деньги и вера, что с богатым мальчиком не случится ничего ужасного. Немного издевательств, немного унижения. Ничего такого, что бы не перетерпел сам Дженсен за те же деньги. Но теперь, когда парень был перед ним спеленованный, как младенец и нелепо подвешенный под потолком, Дженсен буквально физически ощущал исходящее от его тела сопротивление и возмущение. Что же будет когда он очнется? С какой силой и энергией он будет стараться оборвать путы? Будет кричать, звать на помощь и сыпать проклятиями?  
Дженсен посмотрел на часы. Если исключить непредвиденные реакции организма на наркотик, то пленник придет в сознание через три-четыре часа. Даже если пробуждение произойдет раньше, присутствие Дженсена внизу совсем необязательно. Ему следует пойти отдохнуть и ... в сотый раз прослушать инструкции. Не плохо было бы так же приобрести наушники, чтобы отгородиться слоем паралона от воплей парня.  
Он потушил лампу в коридоре и прошел в комнату. Улегся в кровать и пристроив ноут на груди и запустил запись. Шестнадцать бесед с незнакомцем, чей искаженный голос напоминал робота. Первые пять - о деньгах, способах их передачи и обсуждения аванса. Незнакомец не торговался, чем завоевал уважение Дженсена: он всегда верил, что серьезные и решительные люди не размениваются по мелочам. Остальные девять более длинных бесед, напоминали монолог. Дженсен перебивал лишь изредка, прося уточнить ту или инуюдеталь. Тот кто готовил ловушку для Джареда Падалеки хорошо представлял чего хотел. Вероятно, он имел достаточно времени обдумать свои ...желания. Мечтал о мальчишке? Видел его в грязных снах? Потому что некоторые пункты плана казались Дженсену действительно грязными и больными.  
Дженсену снились поля, вроде тех мимо которых он сегодня проезжал отправляясь за Падалеки. Только во сне это было иное путешествие. Он знал что едет в хорошее место, оставив все неприятности позади.

 

-И каждый мальчик, чтобы стать мужчиной, совершал подвиг...  
Мама? - Джаред хотел тряхнуть головой, сбрасывая остатки сна.  
Движение получилось смазанным и куцым и вместо того, чтобы принести свободу только усилило давление на лоб и хрустом отозвалось в неудобно изогнутой шее. Он почувствовал что крепко связан и забился в путах, раскачиваясь в белой паутине. И хоть амплитуда его движений была небольшой перед глазами затанцевали черные мушки.  
Окончательно приходя в себя Джаред зажмурился и велел себе успокоиться.  
Это ведь то чего ты хотел? Испытание, которое ты себе придумал? Разум послушно согласился, а вот сердце отчаянно противилось насилию. Его никогда не связывали. Естественно составляя план Джаред предвидел свой приступ паники. Но вот того, что ему захочется моментально выйти из игры, прекратить эксперимент в самом начале столкнувшись только с первым неудобством не ожидал.  
С неудобством? Да он в жизни не был так беспомощен!  
И еще ему было нестерпимо холодно. Это действие наркотика, пояснил сам себе Джаред. Мысли перепутались, метаболизм нарушился. И даже детский сон с мамой на краю кровати, рассказывающей свои страшные сказки — все это игры расшатанной наркотиком нервной системы.  
Он открыл глаза и оглядел комнату. Придирчиво осмотрел грубые стены. В промежутках кирпичной кладки заметил следы плесени и грибка. Подумал о сырости и в один миг опутывающие его бинты стали влажными. Джаред повел плечами, стараясь обеспечить себе хоть минимум удобства, безуспешно попытался согнуть колени. Самое время похвалить своего исполнителя, за добросовестную работу. Бинты плотно прилегали к коже, но аккуратно расправленные они пока не впивались в нее. Самым трудным было расслабиться опираясь на них. Как бы ровно повязки не располагались на теле, давление на живот и грудь все равно было сильнее, чем на бедрах. Невозможность пошевелить головой, необходимость смотреть в постоянно в пол и до головной боли скашивать глаза, чтобы осмотреть комнату, напрягала неимоверно. И сколько Джаред не готовил себя к этим трудностям, все равно сейчас чувствовал себя слабым и больным. Как он собирается провести в этой тюрьме семь дней?  
Вслед за вопросом, растерянностью и сомнением, подняла голову гордость. Нет, уж он сможет. Сумеет, преодолеет сам себя. Иначе он действительно ничего не стоит. Нет, Джаред не слабак.  
« В вашем возрасте мистер Падалеки, я тоже увлекался забытыми обрядами...»  
« искал в обычаях мудрость, искренне верил что древние знали больше нас...»  
« увлечение мистицизмом так естественно для молодых людей... ожидание чуда и желание показать себя...»  
« … этот универсальный ритуал существовал практически у всех народов. И длился от одного дня до десяти. Что, мистер Падалеки? В зависимости от климата? Да, у народов что проживали в экваториальных лесах ритуал был самым продолжительным. Скорей всего это объяснялось благоприятным климатом, в котором люди чувствовали себя хорошо и были более выносливыми.»  
« я всегда посмеиваюсь когда этот ритуал представляют как некое зверство. В религиозных традициях его пережиток причастие... верная подсказка есть еще конфирмация ... В социальном смысле напрашивается аналогия с экзаменами.»  
« испытание... иногда выносливости, иногда силы или ловкости, всегда открывающее путь к новому статусу.»  
Джареда обычно бесил снисходительный тон профессоров. И то что сейчас воспоминания не вызвали у него волну гнева он списал на влияние нового опыта. Столкнувшись с реальными трудностями, он утратил желание спорить - он сделал свой выбор, принял решение, и одержал победу над напыщенными умниками. У него есть все чтобы отстоять свою точку зрения. Пока современный мир увлекается флоатингом, на все лады расхваливая его обновляющее действие. Темнота вода, почти невесомость. Полное отсутствие внешних раздражителей. Тело лишенное привычной связи с внешним миром через органы чувств. Перезагрузка сознания и прочая слабонервная чушь. Джаред собирался доказать, что современный человек мало чем отличается от своих предков и ему по-прежнему необходимо заглянуть за грань своих возможностей, чтобы почувствовать себя частью этого мира. И человеческий разум все тот же дракон пожирающий собственный хвост.  
Главным его доводом станет личный опыт, как у агностиков. И он посмеется в лицо любому кто назовет его наивным идеалистом. Наивен тот кто живет без идеалов.  
Запись с камеры установленной в этой комнате станет отличным дополнением к его исследованию. Скорей всего он напишет научную работу и популярную книгу.  
Джаред скосил взгляд, заставляя себя забыть о прочно засевшей в голове боли и осмотрел стену справа от себя. Закрепленная металлическими болтами камера висела в пяти футах над полом. Под объективом мелькала красная лампочка, свидетельствующая о том что аппаратура включена. Джаред оценил расстоянии и подумал, что пяти шагов вполне достаточно, чтобы он попал на запись целиком. Подвешенный между небом и землей, без одежды, без движений, принявший обет молчания.  
Мысль о том что ему предстоит провести в тесном сыром подземелье лишенном солнечного света долгих пять дней, снова заставила Джареда ощутить холод. 

 

День второй.  
Дженсен проснулся под дребезжание телефона. Яркий солнечный свет из окна сообщал о том что день давно наступил, а значит Дженсен проспал больше десяти часов и пропустил пробуждение своего пленника. Садясь Дженсен едва не уронил на пол ноутбук. Телефон нашелся в кармане куртки, которую Дженсенн предусмотрительно забрал вечером из подвала перед тем как уходить. Увидев на дисплее знакомый номер, Дженсен приложил телефон к уху и прикрыл глаза.  
-Джени? Сестричка-трусишка, ты где пропадаешь?  
Раньше за такое обращение Дженсен хотел ударить брата. Хотел да не мог, потому что Джош превосходил его в весе и в силе. А главное, что скрывать, опережал в желании доказывать свою силу. Рядом с агрессивным братом Дженсен смотрелся размазней и слабаком. Сколько бы зубов он не выбил, сколько бы носов не сломал, защищая себя от насмешек, но стоило брату назвать его трусишкой, окружающие тут же в это безоговорочно верили . Или Дженсену так только казалось? Равновесие сил поменялось два года назад, когда Джош попал в аварию: повреждение позвоночника, паралич нижней части тела и навеки инвалидная коляска. Первые полгода Джош был особенно невыносим, делал все чтобы заставить младшего брата как он это называл «проявить характер». Ядом плевался, каждый день придумывая для присматривающего за ним Дженсена новые оскорбления. Пару раз Дженсен действительно всерьез задумывался не придушить ли брата подушкой. Остановила его не любовь, а понимание того, насколько легко он мог бы провернуть убийство. Джош не работал, социальные службы неохотно выплачивали инвалиду пособие. Калека целыми днями сидел дома, и ни с кем не общался, исчезни он никто его и не хватится. Потому вместо того чтобы душить брата, Дженсен купил ему гантели и оборудовал дом под нужды инвалида. Нанял женщину, которая раз в месяц приходила делать уборку, и взял на себя покупку продуктов. Джош по старой привычке брил голову, полдня поднимал тяжести и продолжал обзывать младшего брата сестричкой-трусишкой.  
-Что он, блядь там высматривает, грязный нигер у моего мусорника? - Дженсен представил, как брат щурится наблюдая за соседом через окно.  
-Что-то случилось, Джош?  
\- Я не спал целую ночь, потому что жидовские ублюдки устроили вечеринку... их сын пидор очкастый видите ли школу закончил...  
Дженсен отодвинул от уха трубку и прислушался к звукам в доме. Тишина? В сердце закралось странное беспокойство. По всем расчетам парень в подвале давно должен был отойти от действия снотворного. Если только... Дженсен в два шага вылетел в коридор и распахнув дверь, спустился на несколько ступенек вниз. Белая паутина заметно подрагивала, тело в ней шевелилось. Сверху лестницы, Дженсен мог видеть только спину и лохматый затылок, парня. Судя по тому как дернулась голова парня, он услышал шум, и безуспешно старался повернуть лицо к источнику звука.  
Убедившись, что его жертва жива, Дженсен прикрыл дверь и вернулся к недовольной брани брата. К моменту когда Дженсен добрался до кухни, Джош поливал грязью почтальона -араба, который подкинул ему чужие газеты. Проверив полный холодильник Дженсен понял что не голоден. Хотелось спуститься вниз и лучше разобраться в каком состоянии пребывает пленник. То что он не кричал само по себе внушало тревогу. К тому же вспоминая инструкции похитителя и процедуры, какие он должен провести … черт Дженсен даже не знал как назвать то что ему предстояло сделать с пленником. Словом он очень хотел поскорее оставить все это позади. Оттого его раздражение на непрекращающийся треп брата возросло.  
-Может скажешь уже что тебе нужно?  
-Я не вовремя, Дженни? Ты чем там занят?  
Я отключаюсь.  
Ты не приезжал две недели. У меня закончился сыр, молоко и туалетная бумага!  
\- Придется потерпеть еще три дня. Не смогу вырваться с работы раньше.  
В трубке раздавались ругательства, когда Дженсен сбросил звонок. Отключенный телефон он оставил на узком кухонном столе. Тут же опираясь о подоконник на стоял пакет из аптеки. Это было что-то вроде набора первой помощи. Проработав два года санитаром в городской больнице Дженсен ценил подобные мелочи. Ему было удобнее воспринимать парня внизу как еще одного пациента за которым ему временно поручили поухаживать. Что до процедур... Так ему не впервой выполнять непонятные и неприятные указания. Он перестал быть брезгливым, с тех пор как его брат попал в катастрофу.  
Захватив пакет он спустился вниз. Замер на нижней ступеньке, подвал напоминал съемочную площадку фантастического фильма: сейчас, когда на улице ярко светило солнце, освещение здесь казалось очень тусклым и переплетения белых бинтов едва ли не светились на фоне темно серых стен. Камера с поблескивающей линзой объектива и утопленным в тени корпусом напоминала глаз неведомого чудовища. Парень в паутине дышал шумно и надсадно. Опустив свою ношу на пол, Дженсен нацепил маску и вымыл руки.  
Звуки дыхания за его спиной изменились, заметив его парень шумно втянул воздух и затих. Дженсен подошел проверить повязки. Сегодня кожа пленника не казалась такой бледной как вечером. Приобрела желтоватый оттенок. Прилегающие к телу бинты посерели. Опустившись на колени Дженсен проверил живот жертвы. Под тонкой тканью просматривалась едва заметная синева. Реакция парня на чужие прикосновения озадачила Дженсена: стоило ему забраться пальцами под повязки крупное тело дернулось и тут же застыло. Так как Дженсен сидел на полу ему достаточно было повернуть голову чтобы взглянуть в обращенное вниз лицо парня. Труднее оказалось считать его эмоции: закушенная губа, могла говорить о том, что парень нервничает, пытливый взгляд выдавал интерес. Паники и явного страха Дженсен не заметил. Наоборот, он сам почувствовал себя неудобно под этим пристальным взглядом.  
Неужели безликого чужака лапающего его живот не достаточно чтобы испугать богатенького мальчика?  
Ведомый мстительным любопытством Дженсен сдвинул руку, прочертил линию от пупка к паху, скользнул пальцами в сторону выступающих бедровых косточек. Он всего лишь желал напомнить парню о его беззащитности, беспомощности и зависимости от воли похитителей. Пленник среагировал правильно, закрыв глаза и зажмурившись. По его телу прошла дрожь. Дженсен отдернул руку, вспоминая собственные принципы, не стоит лишний раз пугать парня, ему и без этих глупых игр не сладко придется.  
Дженсен вернулся к умывальнику, наполнил стакан воды и поднес его к губам пленника. Одной рукой убрал повязку удерживающую голову, второй поддержал парня за подбородок. Пленник вцепился в край кружки зубами и сделал большой глоток. Из-за его суеты вода выплеснулась и потекла по подбородку, капая на пол. Дженсен позволил ему утолить жажду и салфеткой вытер лицо. Парень морщился и недовольно сопел, когда ткань утерев лоб, погладила щеки.  
Дженсен одел одноразовые перчатки и пристроился на корточках под подвешенным человеком. На этот раз он сел спиной к его лицу, едва не касаясь макушкой его широкой груди. Подцепив край повязки, открывая себе доступ к гениталиям пленника, он обернулся к камере.  
Это вы хотели увидеть извращенцы?  
Пенис парня был вялым и сморщенным, едва ли не вжатым в скукожившиеся яички. От холода от страха? При виде сморщенной кожи, Дженсен неожиданно расслабился: в его действиях не было никакого сексуального подтекста. Ему сотни раз приходилось переодевать пациентов, подготавливая их к операциям, то что он собирался сделать сейчас было всего лишь еще одной процедурой. Вот только прожигающий спину глаз камеры не позволял забыть о странности и противоестественности ситуации. Он стоял на коленях под подвешенным над полом молодым сильным телом и теребил чужой конец, стараясь вызвать у жертвы возбуждение. Обтянутыми в резину пальцами Дженсен расправил кожицу, обнажая маленькую головку. Пенис парня был настолько мягким, что Дженсену пришлось подключить вторую руку: пальцами левой он удерживал крайнюю плоть у основания, правой массировал головку. Кажется он даже вспотел от усердия? В контрасте с собственным жаром тело к которому он прикасался через латекс казалось безжизненным и холодным. Лишь учащенное дыхание парня и легкие подрагивания указывали на то что тот жив. Не особо задумываясь Дженсен стянул перчатки и полностью ощутил под пальцами влажную прохладную плоть. На перемену парень прореагировал судорогой. Дженсен работал пальцами так резво, словно разминал затекшие мышцы одному из пациентов, его движения нисколько не напоминали ласки. Тем не менее пенис парня твердел и нагревался, а когда из головки показалась первая капля смазки, Дженсен поднес к концу одноразовый пластиковый стаканчик.  
Он снова обернулся к камере. Ты об этом мечтал, ублюдок?  
Парень над Дженсеном заерзал, толкнулся грудью в его макушку, напряг бедра, словно в попытке отстраниться и излился белесым потоком в белый пластик.  
Дженсен обтер гениталии жертвы влажной салфеткой, снова вымыл руки и плеснул воды в наполненный на три четверти спермой стакан.  
И что это за больная фантазия, мысленно обратился он к невидимому наблюдателю.  
Щеки парня раскраснелись, а из прокушенной губы сочилась кровь, когда Дженсен поднес к его лицу сумасшедший напиток. Парень больше не жмурился. Он даже отвернуться не попытался. Давился, глотал, икал, но старательно осушил стакан.  
Бред! Я схожу с ума, вопил разум Дженсена. Он чувствовал себя не иначе как участником варварского ритуала. И никакие больничные ассоциации больше не спасали. То как покорно и без малейшего сопротивления парень проглотил собственное семя, словно лекарство, пугало. Чтобы успокоиться, Дженсену требовалось совершить что-то привычное, например позаботиться о пациенте. Он еще раз омыл лицо парня и внимательно осмотрел повязки. Нашел кожу слишком прохладной, и удалился с твердым намерением купить обогреватель и завтра поменять положение тела. Пленника можно перевернуть. И соорудить под головой нечто вроде подушки, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить его страдания.  
Страдания? Дженсен хмыкнул выкидывая в мусорное ведро использованные перчатки и стакан. Парень не кричит! Не сопротивляется! Может он не в себе? Если он рехнулся, то точно намного раньше, чем Дженсен к нему притронулся.  
Вечером он еще раз проведал пленника, подключил обогреватель и сменил карту памяти в камере.  
Наверху в своей спальне перед тем как отправить видеозапись похитителям он двадцать минут таращился на пустой экран.

 

« возраст испытуемых от тринадцати до восемнадцати... Мистер Падалеки прошу не перебивать меня! Я прекрасно слышал что вы сказали. В нашем инфантильном мире ритуал не помешал бы парням и в двадцать пять. Но к нашему времени подобные предрассудки не имеют никакого отношения»  
« этнография? Серьезно? Это то что ты собираешься изучать?»  
« голодовку, воздержание и обет молчания я еще могу понять. Но вот чтобы питаться собственной спермой?! Как ты говоришь называлось это племя?»  
Многое смущало Джареда во внешнем виде его тюремщика- помощника: потертые джинсы, дешевая серая майка и шлепки на босу ногу. С другой стороны в простоте его одежды Джаред увидел печать современности. В древние времена уважения к богам, преклонения перед силами природы всю свою жизнь человек стремился превратить в ритуал: обрядовые слова, праздничные одежды. А тот кто был теперь перед Джаредом легко мог сойти за воплощение характерной для современности невнимательности к деталям. Может оттого таким несчастным и одиноким чувствует себя современный человек, что не привязывает себя к реальности регулярными обрядами и ритуалами. Оттого не может найти равновесия?  
Когда теплые пальцы прикоснулись к его лицу, Джаред отгородился воспоминаниями, когда прощупывали повязки на его животе, он стиснул зубы, ощутив первую волну недовольства. Подавив в себе нетерпеливый крик « что ты делаешь, этого не было в инструкции», сообразил, что по сути такой произвол, ничего не портит, наоборот усиливает эффект, заставляя испытуемого лишний раз волноваться. Когда руки в резиновых перчатках обхватили его гениталии, Джаред до боли прикусил язык, балансирую на грани стыда и страха. Конечно, он знал через что ему предстоит пройти. Но сейчас в сыром подвале, опутанный белыми лентами бинтов испытал чувство свободного падения, сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, в ушах зазвенело. Яркость и болезненность переживания превзошла все его ожидания.  
« о, Джаред, думаю тебе понравится Мэри... Она работает в цирке, практикует йогу. Хождение по углям и другие издевательства над собой на потеху публике»  
« При чем здесь цирк, Чад?»  
« Это ты мне скажи. Тебя же интересуют подобные трюки-фокусы...»  
« Опыт, Чад, не трюки. В моей курсовой речь идет о единичном опыте, не об отрепетированных трюках...»  
« не вижу разницы и там и там превзойти себя, опробывать собственные границы. Фокус он и в Африке фокус. Или твои дикари стеснялись зрителей?»  
Джаред посмотрел на камеру. Сумеет ли он после пережитого стыда, показать когда-то кому-то видеодоказательства? Захочет ли сам увидеть как посторонний человек связывал, умывал, поил его и самое унизительное дрочил ему?  
Джаред сглотнул вязкую слюну и решил пройти выбранный путь до конца.  
« В духов ты тоже веришь? А в ангелов-хранителей?»  
« Сказки. Выдумки и невежество. Меня интересуют только ритуалы помогающие человеку понять самого себя»  
Несмотря на холод, зуд в перебинтованном теле и не проходящую головную боль Джаред задремал. Во сне он снова был подростком и обжимался с первой школьной красавицей перед выпускным. Девушка с которой он лишился девственности много болтала и часто смеялась. Джаред удивился растерянности на ее лице, когда она направила в себя его член и испугался ее крика-стона, когда она кончила.  
« Дурачок, почему ты решил, что это может быть больно?»  
Джаред распахнул глаза, на миг почувствовав себя больным прикованным на веки к кровати. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, что неподвижность временное явление. Сфокусироваться на реальности удавалось с трудом и после пробуждения он увидел зелень: рисунок бесконечного леса, каким украсила мама стены его детской.  
« Как по мне твои лесные дикари были просто психами... Подвесить мальчика над землей на семь дней, заставить питаться собственной спермой, кровью и мочой. И верить, что это поможет ребенку стать взрослым?»  
« он будет готов...»  
« Принимать мир таким какой он есть? Все это круто на уровне теории. Отличный вывод для статейки. Но, блин, неужели ты сам в этот бред веришь?»  
Сжимая и разжимая кулаки Джаред задумался о времени. Как долго он находится в подвале. Часов десять? Двадцать? Сутки? Двое? Время еще один утраченный ориентир, без которого современный человек чувствует себя одиноким и потерянным. Кто мы такие если нам некуда и не к кому спешить? 

 

День третий. 

Облака на небе преследовали солнце. Стаи птиц кружили над верхушками деревьев. Пыль клубилась на линии горизонта. Дженсен радовался поездке в город, потому что это был единственный способ отвлечь себя от мыслей о странной ситуации, в которую его загнала жадность. Хотел легких денег, оказался окружен психами и получил ненормального парня на руки.  
В солнечный полдень на улицах было людно: очереди около ларьков с хот -догами, у фонтана целующиеся в обеденный перерыв парочки. Дженсена тошнило от прочно закрепившегося в салоне машины запаха бензина. Чтобы избавиться от тошноты он нарочно прогулялся пешком несколько кварталов до аптеки. Витрина с жаропонижающими и каплями от насморка была втиснута между мясной лавкой и магазином детской одежды. За медлительными дверями-вертушками раскинулся просторный зал в котором находилось двое посетителей: пока женщина разговаривала с аптекарем, ее дочка играла посреди пустого помещения. Согнув руки и оттопырив локти девчушка шести лет приседала и крякала.  
Мама, угадай кто я?  
\- Утка милая? Если кто-то ведет себя как утка и говорит как утка...  
Довольная мать со смехом подхватила ребенка на руки, выходя из аптеки. Дженсен молча положил на стойку список необходимых ему лекарств и перевязочных материалов, прокручивая в голове случайно подслушанную мудрость: «если кто-то ведет себя как...»  
Ты то что ты делаешь?  
Пора ему принять очевидное- он похитил человека, связал его и запер в подвале. А значит он преступник.  
Всю обратную дорогу Дженсен думал о брате и злился. Злился на тупоголового ненормального, психованного скинхеда, который обзывал младшего брата девчонкой. Который ненавидил вся и всех. Который десять лет назад потащил четырнадцатилетнего брата вечером на вокзал под предлогом «пора делать из тебя мужчину». Сколько бутылок пива выпили в ту ночь Джош и его приятели? Сколько выпил сам Дженсен? Он презрительно скривился вспоминая свою браваду, громкий смех и постоянное сплевывание сквозь зубы - как же сильно он хотел в тот вечер походить на большого крутого старшего брата. Во всем подражал Джошу и его безбашенным друзьям. Кажется, он даже гордился собой, исполняя их дурацкие безобразные задания: порезать сидения в вагоне электрички, подставить подножку беременной, обоссать рекламный плакат. Веселье закончилось, когда кумиры его детства набросились на старика на безлюдной платформе. Стоило закрыть глаза и Дженсен как наяву видел скорчившееся на полу сухое старческое тело, видел как откидывается назад голова от удара армейским ботинком, как кровь заливает седые волосы, слышал как трещат хрупкие ребра. Сломленный болью старик лишь задушено хрипел, зато за него кричал Дженсен, стараясь остановить избиение. «валим, валим, быстрее … и заткните уже кто-то мою ссыкливую сестричку», - приказал Джош. Дженсену было четырнадцать и все что он мог сделать это только плакать от стыда, страха и злости, когда девятнадцатилетние бритоголовые дружки его брата толкали его в полупустом вагоне друг к другу, награждая шлепками по заднице и пощечинами, и обзывая девчачьим именем «Дженни». Старик умер в больнице от внутреннего кровотечения, и с тех пор к Дженсену прицепилось обидное прозвище.  
Дженсен ненавидел брата, его друзей и себя.  
Заглушив мотор около дома он выбрался из машины, захватив покупки. Отпирая входную дверь удивился собственной глупости. Чем то, что он делает сейчас отличается от того, что произошло с ним десять лет назад? Он снова ввязался в отвратительное дело, не подумав о последствиях? Снова поставил свое желание выше всего остального. В четырнадцать лет он мечтал заслужить уважение брата-садиста и его отморженных дружков. Сейчас стремился к легким деньгам. Оба раза, забыв о ценности человеческой жизни. И если совсем уж быть честным деньги ему были нужны для того, чтобы сбежать от по-прежнему давящего на него старшего брата. Чтобы больше никогда не слышать ненавистное «Дженни-сестричка-трусишка». Нанять ублюдку круглосуточную опеку высшего разряда и снять с себя ответственность за его никчемную жизнь.  
Дженсена передернуло, когда он вспомнил каким свободным и довольным он чувствовал себя уехав из дома. Но чертова авария вернула все на круги своя и опять привязала его к брату. Если бы не увечья Джоша, Дженсен бы никогда не пошел работать в больницу — возиться с людскими болячками и нечистотами, вовсе не то о чем он мечтал.  
В доме стояла пугающая тишина. Дженсен изнывал от желания скорее спуститься в подвал и проверить жив ли его пленник. Вместо этого он заставил себя прибраться на кухне, пропылесосил коридор и застелил не заправленную с утра постель. Только после этого нехитрого успокаивающего ритуала он рассмотрел свои покупки.  
Пленник никак не прореагировал на появление своего мучителя. Дженсен убедился, что глаза парня открыты, пульс в норме, а дыхание спокойное. Он не оставил своего желания поменять положения тела и устроить парня поудобнее. Вот только решил отложить эту трудоемкую работу на потом, сперва заняться самым неприятным.  
Дженсен освободил из перевязи правую руку парня и повернулся к камере, испытывая странное желание швырнуть в чертовых наблюдателей чем-то тяжелым. Но ведь ему не достать их? Точно так же и им не остановить его и не помешать исполнителю внести в план небольшое изменение.  
Дженсен стянул бицепс парня резиновым жгутом, и рука того безвольно качнулась. Как в прошлый раз Дженсен опустился на пол под распятым в воздухе телом. На этот раз уселся так, чтобы видеть лицо жертвы. Распечатывая шприц засмотрелся в глаза парня. Из-за неудобного положения, лицо парня было пунцовым от прилившей к нему крови. Белки глаз покрылись сеткой лопнувший кровеносных сосудов, зрачки расширились от скудного освещения. Дженсен замер на некоторое время, ожидая, услышать слова протеста из плотно сжатых губ. Тишина внезапно стала особенно давящей и неправильной. Дженсен перевел дыхание и нашел иглой вену парня. Набрав десять кубиков крови, он прижал ранку пальцем, так как делал это в больнице, чтобы у пациентов не осталось синяков, и наклеил пластырь. Не то чтобы он не осознавал комичности ситуации — украсть парня, оглушить его наркотиком, связать и запереть в трех метрах под землей, а теперь заботиться о маленьких синяках. Просто это казалось бы неуместная забота -осторожность помогла ему успокоиться и почувствовать себя хозяином ситуации. Хоть на время удалось избавиться от отвращения к себе.  
Сливая содержимое шприца в стаканчик, он покосился на камеру.  
Интересно, удалось мне ли вас перехитрить? Вы хотели напоить парня его же кровью и думали, что для этого я буду ковырять в его теле скальпелем или ножом?  
.Добавив в стакан воды он вернулся к жертве. Парень мотал головой, то ли протестуя, то ли стараясь освободиться. Дженсен был рад видеть любое проявление эмоций. Пугающая мысль, что ему доверили опеку над сумасшедшим никак не покидала его. Взяв парня за подбородок, Дженсен приподнял его голову. Глотая парень содрогнулся всем телом. И Дженсен подумал, что причиной этих судорог может быть как тошнота, так и боль в горле. Когда стакан опустел, он вытащил поршень из шприца и втиснул его между губ парня. Не обращая внимания на испуганный взгляд надавил пластмассой на язык и осмотрел горло. Задняя стенка оказалась красной, как при легкой простуде, но главное отека не было. Потом отчего-то Дженсен подумал о том, насколько неприятно должен ощущаться во рту вкус крови и заставил пленника трижды прополоскать рот проточной водой. Не рассердился и не расстроился, когда тот сплюнул на пол.  
Дженсен распутал новые бинты и разложил их позади парня. Сколько тот не старался, ниже опуская голову, ему никак не удавалось увидеть чем занят его тюремщик.  
Прежде чем переворачивать парня на спину, Дженсен взял ведро и подсунул его вплотную к вялому пенису жертвы. Надавив на живот, заставил опорожнить мочевой пузырь. Прихлопнув ободряюще его по бедру обтер член парня салфеткой. Дженсен собирался «переодеть» пленника в свежие бинты и не хотел сразу пачкать их пятнами.  
Проверив крепления, Дженсен приступил к работе. Под висячее тело он подвинул стремянку. Начиная с лодыжек размотал посеревшие от пота и влаги бинты Окутал белоснежными свежими лентами ляжки и голени. Проверил, чтобы перевязь не давила. Освободив живот, осторожно повернул тело на бок, одновременно прижимая к себе и обхватывая руками вокруг талии. Вспомнилось как он переносил с кровати в кресло, а потом укладывал в ванную Джоша после аварии.  
Кожа парня была влажной и теплой. И белые бинты плотно прилегали к бледному телу.  
Дженсену понадобился час, чтобы закончить. Во время процедуры парень тяжело сопел. Дженсену показалось, что пленник вовсе не оценил заботы, наоборот воспринял прикосновения тюремщика как худшую из пыток. В его взгляде не промелькнула благодарность даже когда Дженсен устроил ему под голову импровизированную подушку. Все равно Дженсен остался доволен проделанной работой. Он запаковал грязные бинты в мусорный мешок и задержался на лестнице прежде чем уйти, оглядывая комнату. Теперь подвал больше напоминал больничную палату. Стало уютнее и чистая ткань добавила света в маленькое помещение. А перевернутый на спину парень выглядел здоровее. Дженсен подумал, что возможно завтра или послезавтра он его помоет и расчешет спутанные волосы.

« у тебя нет амбиций...»  
« ты не правильно используешь свои силы»  
« с твоими деньгами и связями твоего отчима ты мог бы заниматься чем угодно...»  
« ты же не хочешь расстроить мать?»  
« когда же ты уже наконец вырастешь, Джаред, и задумаешься о реальных вещах?»  
«Твоя беда в том, что ты как был так и остаешься избалованным ребенком, не умеющим себе ни в чем отказывать...»  
« неужели это все чего я заслуживаю?»  
Головная боль не проходила. Лицо горело. Под бинтами словно поселились насекомые. Делая глубокий вдох Джаред едва не задыхался слишком плотным воздухом. Ему казалось что он находится под землей бесконечно долго. Может его тюремщик забыл о нем? Еще хуже попал в аварию? И никто не придет? Джареду суждено погибнуть подвешенным к потолку.  
Чтобы успокоиться он думал о разделах своего исследования. Первая половина где речь шла о теоретической базе была уже готова. Особое внимание уделялось племени обитавшем в лесах на территории современной Колумбии, ритуал которых Джаред взял за образец. Он так же описывал культурные и исторические аналогии. Мысли ворочались медленно и к своему ужасу он не сумел вспомнить большей половины собственных доводов.  
Приход тюремщика принес порядок в его мир. После часов проведенных в тишине, слух Джареда обострился настолько, что ему достаточно было слышать шорох тихих шагов, чтобы представить где находится и что делает парень.  
Ему показалось или его тюремщик слишком пристально всматривался в его глаза? Словно хотел что-то сказать. Джаред был ему благодарен за молчание и соблюдение заранее оговоренных правил. Появление шприца в его руках вызвало у Джареда волнение: неужели наглец отважился нарушить план? Мало денег я ему пообещал? Вколет наркотик? Но шприц был пуст и Джаред успокоился, увидев как темна кровь наполняет пластиковую колбу. Не то, что он ожидал, но сойдет. Глубоко в груди шевельнулась истерика- надо же у него берут кровь, словно он оказался в дьявольской больнице. Стоило трижды подумать прежде чем нанимать на работу санитара. Подавить зарождающийся в горле смешок удалось только многоразовым повторением древней берберской пословицы: «кровь это тайна тела, если она уйдет вместе с нею уйдет твоя жизнь».  
Тайна горчила на языке и залепила горло. Джаред подавился и едва не вырвал. Запаниковал, когда тюремщик принялся шуровать в его рту поршнем от шприца.  
« Видел интервью твоей матери по восьмому каналу. Известная художница проповедовала духовные ценности. Советовала каждому задуматься о его месте в мире и учила азам медитации...»  
Джаред не понимал почему его тюремщик не уходит, зачем возится с бинтами, лишний раз прикасается к нему. Почему не позволяет погрузиться в одиночества. Каждое прикосновение обижало и ранило как попытка заглянуть в душу. В воспаленном мозгу билось отчаянное «оставь меня в покое. Убирайся»  
Старые бинты нехотя отлипли от кожи, как пиявки или слизни. Обнаженные места обожгло холодом. Джареда начало знобить. Но объятья тюремщика странным образом согрели и уняли дрожь.  
Валик, что ему положили под голову врезался в затылок, словно нарочно нажимая на больное место. Когда наемный помощник ушел Джаред напряг шею, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Вымотанный и уставший он считал трещины на потолке прежде чем уснуть. Моментами ему казалось что он чувствует сквозняк. Иногда, пока он балансировал между явью и сном чудилось, что его раскачивают как в колыбели.

Джаред стоял в просторной ванной. Разглядывая бежевый кафель трижды полоснул по запястьям бритвой. Ручейки крови слились в реку на дне белоснежной раковины. Джаред недовольно нахмурился и повторил движение. Удивился ощутив волну боли. Лезвие выскользнуло из вспотевших пальцев и упало на пол. Джаред присел на колени с твердым намерением его найти и заняться второй рукой. Только бы не ошибиться...  
Он не заметил, не почувствовал, не услышал как дверь в ванную распахнули. Его отчим Марк сломал замок. Джаред зарычал и попробовал сопротивляться. «Не благодарная, тварь»,- Марк сопроводил свои слова серией оплеух. После которых Джаред растянулся на полу. Прижавшись щекой к кафелю ощутил аппатию, словно не ему перематывали руки полотенцем. Ни одной связной мысли, лишь оглушительно громкие удары пульса в запястьях. Марк еще что-то говорил, обзывал его и просил не расстраивать мать. « Ей нет до меня дела! Ей всегда было наплевать на меня!»- огрызнулся шестнадцатилетний Джаред и сбежал в свою комнату. В комнату с зеленными стенами. Тяжелые листья клонились к земле, гибкие лианы опутывали широкие стволы. Желтоватые заросли впереди и темные лабиринты на заднем плане. По привычке он прикоснулся к веткам рукой, словно мог за них ухватиться и раздвинуть их. Словно он мог шагнуть вперед и спрятаться в этом лесу. Он жил в этом лесу все детство. Мама разрисовала детскую когда была беременна Джаредом. Наверное тогда, когда он был еще частью ее тела она любила его больше всего. Оттого и вложила в картину всю заботу на какую была способна. Она обладала талантом, критики не врали. Лес нарисованный много лет назад менялся вместе с Джаредом: маленький Джаред часами рассматривал насекомых на нижних листах. Став старше заметил тени в зеленой дали. В пятнадцать понял, что если смотреть на картину под разными углами, то время дня в лесу меняется: со стороны окна казалось что в джунглях недавно взошло солнце и позолотило края листов, если дойти до кровати то оттуда чудилось, что свет падает сверху, и солнце замерло в зените над верхушками деревьев, от двери становилось заметно, что на лес опускаются сумерки.  
Просыпаясь в подвале Джаред видел над собой колышущиеся листья.  
« Джаред, перестань пересказывать на свой лад ницшеанскую сказку о человеке-льве!Старье это все. Невозможно через издевательства над собой перейти из состояния мир -имеет- меня, в имел -я- этот- мир!»  
Бесконечные минуты, растянутая реальность. Он не видел углов комнаты, оттого казалось, что он парит в бескрайней пещере. Потолок над головой едва заметно покачивался, словно в любой момент мог упасть и раздавить запертого в подземелье человека. Головная боль после сна не исчезла, а только усилилась. Во рту пересохло.  
« в тропических лесах человек может дольше находиться без воды...»  
Измученный Джаред попробовал повернуть голову к двери. Единственная реальная вещь оставшаяся в его безумном мире, единственный вестник реальности мог быть его тюремщик. Сколько времени осталось до конца? Каждый приход его помощника хороший знак, указывающий на то что Джаред справляется с испытанием и скоро все закончится и он одержит победу над собой.

Четвертый день.  
Дженсену не спалось, он четыре раза ночью спускался проверить своего пленника. Один раз даже задержался подольше, прислушиваясь как парень всхлипывает и кричит во сне. В конце концов он решил не запирать дверь в подвал.  
Утром засел за компьютер и механически, не отдавая себе отчета в том что и зачем делает, просмотрел информацию о Джареде Падалеки.  
Когда он спустился в подвал, Джаред спал. Передвигаясь тихо, чтобы его не разбудить Дженсен заменил карту памяти в камере. Волосы парня промокли от пота и сбились на затылке. Дженсен подумал, что стоит измерить ему вечером, после очередной издевательской процедуры, температуру.  
Дженсен вышел на улицу. Мимо дома проехала пара велосипедистов. Девушка дважды оглянулась на Дженсена, отчего тому стало не по себе. Он обеспокоенно оглянулся на дом, осмотрел свою одежду - ничто не выдавало в нем преступника.  
Поездка в город добавила тревоги. Дженсен поймал себя на том, что его сердце ускорило бег стоило ему увидеть полицейскую машину. Присматривалясь к людям, он не мог избавиться от ощущения что за ним следят.  
Он был рад вернуться в дом. Воздух в комнатах показался ему спертым и Дженсен открыл все окна борясь с духотой. В обед он спустился в подвал и напоил Джареда водой. Протер влажной тряпкой ему лицо и шею. Измерил температуру и впихнул в него две таблетки аспирина. Дженсену не понравился мутный взгляд парня.

 

«Ты должен гордиться своей семьей, Джаред. У тебя такой замечательный отчим»  
«Марк заменил тебе отца...»  
« Перестань вести себя как ребенок...»  
« Эта галерея очень важна для твоей матери. На открытии соберется пресса и телевидение. Ты обязан прийти и поддержать ее, Джаред»  
«Знаешь, что я думаю. У тебя просто комплекс сына знаменитых родителей. Ты выпендриваешься, чтобы доказать, что сам чего-то стоишь»  
«Джаред, твой отчим баллотируется в сенат, ты должно быть очень им гордишься. Наши читатели хотели бы знать каков популярный политик в семье. Когда ты был маленьким, он водил тебя в зоопарк, помогал делать уроки, играл с тобой в бейсбол?»  
« Сын художницы, который прогуливает уроки рисования...»  
« Ты представляешь, что будет с твоей матерью, Джаред, когда она узнает, что ты балуешься наркотиками?»  
« Этот обряд, как совершеннолетие, переход во взрослую жизнь»  
« совершеннолетие. У нас совершеннолетний получает право покупать спиртное и голосовать на выборах. Что было у древних?»  
« После обряда посвящения можно было покинуть лес и вызвать на поединок вождя племени»  
« И каждый пользовался этим правом? «  
« только тот кто чувствовал себя достаточно смелым, сильным и действительно нуждался в этом поединке»  
«Право выйти из леса»  
« Они верили, что все необходимое знание уже хранится внутри нас. Испытание помогало осознать то что человек и так уже знал»  
Джареду двенадцать, он лежал в своей комнате и слушал музыку. За окном сгущался вечер. На зеленых стенах гуляли тени. «Мама хочет с тобой поговорить», - заглянул в комнату Марк. Джаред вырубил приемник и прижал к уху трубку. Мама говорила о прекрасном закате в Цюрихе, когда на край кровати Джареда тяжело опустился Марк. Мама жаловалась на усталость и плотный график, когда Марк положил руку между лопаток пасынка. Мама в подробностях описывала большой и светлый зал художественной гелареи, а Марк погладил колено Джареда. Растерянный мальчик попробовал отодвинуться, но Марк лишь сильнее сжал его бедро и приложил палец к губам. Мама восхитилась доброжелательной, внимательной и вдумчивой публикой, уровнем европейской культуры и отключилась забыв спросить сына про школу. В зеленом лесу задрожали ветки. « Я тоже по ней скучаю, малыш», сказал Марк и подтянул Джареда к себе. Мальчишка выронил телефонную трубку и рванулся в сторону. Сильные руки перехватили его за талию и сжали до боли. Марк прижал выкручивающегося Джареда к своей груди и зарыв лицо в его волосах шумно вздохнул. Джаред кусался и царапался, когда его согнули попалам. кричал, когда его вжали лицом в матрас, визжал — когда сильные руки стянули с него пижамные штаны, и плакал когда в задний проход ему толкалось большое и тяжелое. Вбиваясь в мальчика Марк держал его за волосы. От резких толчков комната шаталась перед глазами Джареда и опадали листья с нарисованных деревьев. И Джаред старался вырваться убежать и скрыться в этом лесу. Он потерял сознание от боли. Очнулся в мокрой и липкой луже. Съежился увидев нависшего над ним Марка. «Посмотри, что ты наделал, маленький ублюдок»,- отчим стиснул шею мальчика и прижал его лицом к запачканной кровью простыне. Потом Марк толкнул скулящего от страха и боли ребенка на пол и приказал отстирать простынь. «Живешь в моем доме, ешь мою еду, тратишь мои деньги. .. а сам только и знаешь что гадить»

 

Пятый день.  
Как Дженсен и опасался к утру жар у парня не прошел. Сетуя на сырость он принес одеяло со своей кровати и укутал им пленника. Разбудил, напоил горячим чаем. Услышав надсадный кашель приложил ухо к груди, молясь, чтобы у парня не началось воспаление легких. Сердце Джареда быстро билось под горячей кожей. Прощупав лимфоузлы Дженсен обнаружил припухлости в паху и подмышками.  
Плохо.  
Дженсен повернулся к камере.  
Игры закончились, злорадно подумал он. Сегодня он не будет мучить парня, заставлять беднягу пить собственную кровь и сперму. Про себя Дженсен решил, что если Джареду не станет лучше до завтра, он отвезет его в больницу. И плевать на то, что как только Дженсен нарушит договоренность таинственные заказчики сдадут его полиции. Он не первый раз совершил ошибку и умел расплачиваться за собственные глупости.  
Если ты такой смелый, так волнуешься о несчастном богатом студенте, что не боишься ради его блага отправиться в тюрьму, освободи его немедленно, потребовала совесть.  
Дженсен чувствовал себя последней сволочью и садистом, осознавая что еще не готов сдаться и по-прежнему надеется на удачу. Мерзко и тепло в груди шевелилась робкая надежда. А может все обойдется? Ведь до конца назначенного похитителями срока осталось всего два дня. Может Джаред поправится. Потерпит? И Дженсену не придется садиться в тюрьму? Он целый день слонялся по дому и обзывал себя трусом. Мысленно прогонял в голове весь список известных ему болезней, которые могли бы сломать человека за два дня. Дорога каждая минута? В конце концов уверовал что своей нерешительность и медлительностью убивает парня.  
Он снова и снова спускался вниз, прикладывал ко лбу Джареда компресс, мерил температуру и поил полубессознательного парня чаем. А когда Джаред начал бредить и вовсе перестал от него отходить. Сперва Дженсен лишь испуганно смотрел как шевелятся пересохшие губы парня, а потом ощутил острую потребность его утешить и пожалеть.  
-Кровь...  
\- Тсс, Джаред. Нет никакой крови, - быстро заговорил Дженсен, гладя его по спутанным волосам. - Успокойся. Все будет хорошо. Никто не причинит тебе зла.  
Джаред всхлипнул и повернул к нему лицо с зажмуренными глазами.  
\- Это просто идиотская неправильная игра, - вздохнул Дженсен и, подойдя к камере, кулаком сбил ее с опоры и растоптал.  
\- Я не виноват...  
\- Конечно, Джаред, - Дженсен прижался губами к его лбу. - Это все я... ты ни в чем не виноват... Все будет хорошо... потерпи еще немного.  
Блядь, Дженсен не знал даже о какой крови тот говорит. Что он видит в своих видениях? Дженсен лишь мог наблюдать болезненные гримасы на покрытом испариной лице Джареда. От одного вида которых хотелось биться головой об стенку и сдаться полиции, за то что замучил человека. Он наконец-то решил отвязать Джареда и отвезти в больницу. Но еще какое-то время, вопреки всякой логике продолжал гладить парня по голове, веря что как только он отойдет, Джаред опять начнет шептать страшные обличительные слова.  
Усилием воли Дженсен заставил себя отступить. Отвязывая узлы на опорах он суетился и дважды едва не уронил парня на пол. Спохватившись, Дженсен с опозданием сообразил, что лучше разрезать бинты, вместо того чтобы тратить время на борьбу с креплениями и петлями. По дороге наверх он дважды споткнулся и ушиб колено. А когда вернулся, сердце его бешено колотилось. Дженсен обнял Джареда поперек груди и перерезал опутывающие его белые ленты.  
Оседая на пол, пленник приоткрыл глаза, постарался осмотреться и зрачки его снова закатились.  
\- Все закончилось. Я отвезу тебя в больницу, - пообещал Дженсен покрепче перехватывая тяжелое тело и делая первый шаг к лестнице.  
Джаред был очень тяжелым. Подъем наверх показался Дженсену бесконечным. В коридоре он больно врезался плечом в косяк двери. Не отпуская Джареда, лишь поправив на нем одеяло, Дженсен пинком открыл распахнул входную дверь. Ключи куда-то запропастились и Дженсен не желая тратить время на их поиски, оставил дом не запертым. Вряд ли кто-то забредет сюда ночью. Но кто бы и чтобы тут не нашел, Дженсену было уже все равно, он смирился с тем, что ему предстоит понести наказание. Главным сейчас было вытащить Джареда. Не кстати вспомнились сорвавшиеся с пересохших губ слова « я не виноват...» Дженсен подумал, что перед кем бы не извинялся Джаред, в чем бы себя не оправдывал, он заслужил чтобы ему верили. Даже если... Холодный ветер толкнул Дженсена в спину посреди двора. Он лишь крепче перехватил горячее большое тело, словно эти объятья могли спасти от холода.  
Дженсен не посмел запихнуть Джареда в кузов. Возможно разместить там парня было бы и удобнее, но он не хотел упускать его из виду. К тому же в кузове Джаред уже однажды прокатился и теперь Дженсен ни в коем случае не хотел обращаться с ним как с пленником. Устроив парня на переднем сидении, он последний раз подумал о странных похитителях с их дикими требованиями. С самого начала он не верил, что заказчиков интересовали только деньги. Негодяи хотели помучить парня. Но покуда они не причиняли жертве подлинный вред, Дженсен готов был играть с ними в одной команде. Ради денег. Вспомнилось как молчаливо Джаред сносил издевательства, как покорно пил собственную сперму и кровь.  
Твою мать! Я что связался с безумной сектой?!  
Мотор фыркнул и Дженсену послышалось, что Джаред снова говорит о своей вине.  
Не виноват? А если похищение было сведением личных счетов. И похитители хотели за что-то наказать Джареда?  
Сжимая руль, Дженсен покосился на раскинувшегося на соседнем сидении парня. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось защитить Джареда. Вот только если кто-то и правда за что-то мстил Падалеки, то Дженсен не сумеет его уберечь. Потому что у тех кто находился по другую сторону камеры имелось достаточно улик против него, чтобы упрятать Дженсена в тюрьму надолго. Дженсен опять почувствовал себя виноватым, бесполезным и беспомощным.  
Вдавливая педаль акселератора, он и гнал фургон в город, чтобы поскорей переложить ответственность за судьбу Джареда на врачей. Вот только правильным ли было это решение? Если похитители действительно имели на Падалеки зуб, им не составит труда снова до него добраться. И в следующий раз они наймут кого-то более послушного и безжалостного чем Дженсен. И хер знает какие новые издевательства придумают для Джареда. Перед этой неизвестной угрозой даже болезнь отступала на второй план, казалась не страшной временной бедой. Страх, который изводил Дженсена в доме отступил, уступив место новым тревогам. Теперь не казалось, что он делает то что лучше для Джареда, наоборот чудилось, что снимая с себя ответственность за парня, подвергает его большей опасности. Получалось пока Джаред с Дженсеном он в относительной безопасности.  
Угнетенный этими мыслями Дженсен съехал на обочину и прижался лбом к рулю, снова и снова спрашивая себя как лучше поступить в этой ситуации. После пяти минут раздумий посмеялся над своими метаниями.  
Придурок, ты снова встаешь на одни и те же грабли и повторяешь собственные ошибки. Как и в случае с парализованным братом решил взвалить на себя непосильную ношу. Заботишься о немощном родственнике, потому что больше некому? С какой стороны не глянь благородное решение. Вот только не справился ты, и теперь ищешь любые пути лишь бы скинуть с себя эту ответственность. Так мечтаешь освободиться от обязательств которые сам же на себя возложил, что ничего не соображая, впутался в скверную историю с похищением. Грош цена твоему великодушию, доброте и самоотверженности. Точно так же ты поступишь и с Джаредом. Сначала пообещаешь ему помочь, потом, стоит обстоятельствам надавить на тебя предашь его.  
Нет, решил Дженсен проворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, лучше отправлюсь в тюрьму.  
Неожиданно Джаред рядом вскинулся и посмотрел на дорогу. Он выглядел испуганным и растерянным и Дженсен успокаивающе дотронулся до его плеча.  
\- Джаред, послушай меня. Все закончилось. Я отвезу тебя в больницу и позвоню твоим родителям.  
\- Нет!  
Ему показалось, что выкрик стоил Джареду много сил и он вот-вот потеряет снова сознание и он взял лицо парня в ладони.  
\- Понимаю, ты боишься похитителей. Но твой отчим известный и богатый человек , он сумеет тебя защитить,  
Джаред болезненно сморщился и рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
\- Нет никаких похитителей. Я сам... нанял тебя.  
Он предпринял слабую попытку оттолкнуть руки Дженсена и закашлялся.  
\- Что ты несешь?! - возмутился Дженсен. - Как же записи? Идиотские инструкции? Больной на всю голову избалованный богатый извращенец...  
У него вдруг закончились слова. Хотелось просто кричать. И что-то разбить. Волнения последних дней показались смешными. Его подставили, обманули. Развели как последнего дебила. Кому и зачем захотелось так посмеяться над ним?  
Дженсен с негодованием посмотрел на своего пассажира и развернул машину. Теперь он никак не мог отпустить парня пока не выяснит кому и зачем понадобилось загонять его в ловушку.

 

Шестой день.  
« Ты же не хочешь опять испачкать все кровью», - улыбнулся Марк. И Джаред послушно опустился на колени около зеленой стены и закрыл глаза. Когда отчим кончал ему в рот, Джаред в поисках опоры шарил рукой по крашенной поверхности, словно мог ухватиться за одну из нарисованных веток.  
Он проснулся в маленькой светлой комнате: блеклые обои, такие же бесцветные шторы на немытом окне и поцарапанные доски на полу.  
Джаред попробовал сесть и издал нервный смешок, обнаружив что запястья стянуты ремнем и привязаны к спинке кровати. Он по -прежнему был раздет. Только теперь его уложили в постель и укутали одеялом. Смутно он припомнил вчерашнюю поездку и ему захотелось снова рассмеяться. Или расплакаться.  
Вместо этого он принялся разглядывать парня, который спал сидя, пристроив голову на сложенных на столе руках. Он впервые видел Дженсена вблизи и без маски. Планируя эксперимент Джаред много узнал о нем. Выбирая себе помощника, он прежде всего искал человека с медицинским образованием. Джаред не задумывал самоубийство, потому хотел чтобы рядом с ним во время эксперимента был человек, способный вовремя заметить если что-то пойдет не так. Решающим в выборе стало то, что Дженсен заботился о брате-калеке. Джаред наивно полагал, что плохой человек не стал бы ухаживать за больным родственником.  
Спящий поморщился, дернулся, и проснулся от того что правая рука сорвалась с поверхности стола. Потирая затекшую шею Дженсен оглядел комнату и взгляд его остановился на Джареде. Нахмурившись он выпрямился, потягиваясь и зевая, переставил стул к кровати и сев на него верхом, сложив руке на спинке.  
-Я вчера не ослышался, ты сам заказал свое похищение?  
Джаред кивнул.  
Дженсен кивнул следом, а потом спохватился.  
\- Пить хочешь? Жаропонижающее нужно?  
Джаред кивком ответил на первый вопрос и отрицательно мотнул головой отказываясь от таблеток.  
Так как руки у него были привязаны к спинке кровати Дженсену пришлось напоить Джареда: поддерживая его затылок, поднести стакан к губам. И хотя подобное они уже проделывали несколько раз за последние дни, оба ощутили неловкость. От чего Дженсен даже не дав Джареду допить поставил стакан на стол и насупившись, начал допрос.  
\- Кто еще знал о похищении?  
\- Никто.  
\- И ты блядь, богатый извращенец, хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил? !  
Джаред лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Кто из твоих ублюдочных дружков знает обо мне?  
-Никто.  
\- Я не верю тебе! - закричал Дженсен и вскочил со стула.  
Широкими шагами прошелся по комнате запустив пятерню в короткие волосы.  
\- Я не понимаю! Ты хотел шантажировать своего отчима?  
Я хотел бы убить его, подумал Джаред.  
\- Кто смотрел записи? Кому мы их отправляли?!  
\- Никто.  
Дженсен внезапно остановился и долгим подозрительным взглядом смерил Джареда. Потом вмиг оказался у кровати и скинул на пол одеяло.  
Обнаженного Джареда окатило холодом и он испугано поджал под себя ноги.  
Не позволяя ему прикрыться, Дженсен упал на него сверху и грубо сгреб в охапку его гениталии.  
\- Тебе же нравится это, сука?- прошипел он.  
Джаред задергался, едва не выворачивая связанные руки из суставов. Тело навалившееся на него оказалось слишком тяжелым, паника перекрыла дыхание. Боль в паху показалась нестерпимой и он закричал, словно его разрывали на части. Ослепленный гневом и отчаянием, Джаред забился в истерике, не замечая ничего вокруг. Чтобы разогнать сгустившуюся вокруг него темноту лихорадочно затряс головой. Не почувствовал как хватка на его пенисе ослабла и давление на грудь исчезло. Не расслышал успокаивающего голоса. А когда ощутил легкое и теплое прикосновение к своей щеке, в голове у него словно что-то разорвалось и Джаред начал падать в пустоту.  
-Джа... Джаред... - заикаясь выдохнул Дженсен.  
Что я наделал?  
Как только у Джареда случился припадок, он подхватил его и прижал к груди желая успокоить остановить беспорядочные пугающие движения. Теперь когда тело обмякло, Дженсен никак не мог заставить себя разжать руки и отпустить его.  
От парня пахло страхом.  
Дженсен сам не понимал, что на него нашло и почему он напал на Джареда. Он словно свихнулся. Пять дней в замкнутом пространстве. Ночи без сна. И необходимость следовать диким противоестественным приказам. В какой-то момент ситуация переросла его и он не мог больше с ней справляться. Видел в Джареде то жертву, то подлого обманщика. Потерял надежду разобраться в происходящем.  
\- Прости меня, прости... Я не хотел... Я больше не буду тебя связывать, - шептал Дженсен распутывая ремни на безвольных руках.  
Джаред побледнел, его грудь едва вздымалась. Рот был приоткрыт словно он продолжал кричать только теперь беззвучно. Отчего Дженсену стало еще страшнее.  
Парень безумен. И я довел его до коллапса. Повезет, если он не впадет в кому.  
Дженсен потер рукой лицо и постарался перевести дыхание. Грудь сжало странным болезненным холодом. Слишком много всего пришлось пережить за последние дни. Слишком часто Джаред заставлял его волноваться. Сперва дикие ритуалы со связыванием, кровопусканием и питьем спермы. Потом болезнь, жар, температура и бред. Стоило Дженсену выбрать правильный как ему показалось путь и Джаред снова перевернул его мир с ног на голову своим признанием.  
Сучонок сам спланировал и заказал свое похищение!  
Всю ночь он ходил вокруг кровати на которой спал Джаред. Прикладывал руку ко лбу, прислушивался к дыханию и ждал, что парень снова заговорит в бреду. Дженсену было бы гораздо легче если бы Падалеки и правда оказался извращенцем. Мазохистом возбуждающимся от боли и унижения. Наверное этой глупой надеждой и объясняется его срыв и внезапная грубость. Он ведь вовсе не собирался... он бы ни за что на свете не причинил Джареду боль.  
Дженсен обеспокоенно прошел на кухню и достал припасенную ранее аптечку. Набрал в шприц успокоительного.  
Его руки подрагивали, когда он вогнал иглу в вену Джареда. У него даже не хватило сил подняться и убрать шприц на стол. Уронив его на пол, Дженсен опустил голову на подушку рядом с Джаредом. На минуту прикрыл глаза, вовсе не планируя засыпать. И окончательно расслабился, когда его обдало теплым дыханием.  
Его разбудило настойчивое постукивание не запертой двери. После долгих поисков, он отыскал ключи и наконец защелкнул замок. В кромешной тьме добрался до кухни и выпил воды. В доме было так тихо, что даже из отсюда он мог слышать сиплое дыхание Джареда. Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что боится пробуждения невменяемого парня. Решение подержать его три дня на успокоительный и снотворных пришло само собой. Дженсен не готов был к новым истерикам и срывам, сам чувствовал себя больным и разбитым. Верил, что три дня покоя помогут им обоим прийти в норму.  
При свете настольной лампы он снова отыскал вену Джареда. После укола смерил ему температуру и остался доволен-им повезло болезнь отступила. Лицо Джареда выглядело спокойным и мирным. Дженсену показалось или парень улыбался во сне?  
В доме была единственная кровать и диван в соседней комнате. Но дженсен не готов был оставлять Джареда одного.

Седьмой день.  
Проснувшись к обеду Дженсен почувствовал себя отдохнувшим. После душа появилось ощущение свежести и легкости. Даже аппетит, потерянный в тревогах последней недели вернулся к нему и Дженсен умял плотный завтрак обед.  
Услышав первый стон Джареда он вколол ему успокоительное. Парень ненадолго открыл глаза. Мутным взглядом обвел комнату. Дженсен ему одобрительно улыбнулся и взял в руки его запястье. Ему очень хотелось чтобы Джаред осознал, что он больше не связан.  
Позже используя одеяло как санки, Дженсен перетащил Джареда в ванную. Напустил воды, развел пену, опустил Джареда на дно постелив под его спину полотенце. Он не стал пользоваться мочалкой и побоялся лишний раз прикасаться к парню. Любуясь гладкой кожей и длинными мышцами позволил телу отмокать полчаса. Стараясь вымыть длинные волосы, Дженсен забрызгал свою майку. Спустив воду, он оставил Джареда в пустой ванной, вернулся в комнату и сменил постель. Когда он положил Джареда на белоснежные простыни, тот повернул голову и потерся щекой о подушку. Дженсен расценил это как хороший знак и признак быстрого выздоровления. Хотя от чего парень должен был излечиться он не помнил. Знал, что Джаред проснется как только он перестанет колоть ему наркотики, но не верил, что сможет что-то поделать с безумием парня.  
Еще на второй день после похищения Дженсен отнес отобранную у Джареда одежду в стирку. Теперь он решил что скорей всего Джаред не привык спать голышом. Поэтому Дженсен одел его: сперва натянул боксеры, потом футболку. Перевернул бормочущего себе что-то под нос Джареда на бок и пристроился сзади.  
Девятый день  
« Без сомнений у вас очень интересный подход к проблеме. Но вряд ли материал сгодится для научной статьи. Обряд инициации на котором основывается ваша работа совмещает в себе элементы разных культур, но не характеризует ни одну из них. Описанное вами племя никогда не существовало. Потому советую занесите ваш труд книгоиздателям. Возможно одно из околонаучных изданий заплатит вам не плохие деньги.»  
Первым что заметил Джаред просыпаясь, было то что головная боль, мучившая его последние дни, исчезла. Он не был больше связан и осмотрев запястья не заметил на них синяков. Услышав шорох и звон посуды из глубины дома, Джаред затаил дыхание вспоминая что произошло.  
Кажется, Дженсен злился на него за что-то? Пытался ударить? Джареда передернуло. Он не боялся Дженсена. Разве можно бояться человека, который подносил к его губам воду, когда он был беспомощен? Неприятным и обидным было воспоминание о том что он рассердил своего помощника и Джаред никак не мог придумать как загладить свою вину.  
Но Дженсен, похоже не ждал от него извинений. Он зашел в комнату, придвинул стул к кровати и поставил перед Джаредом тарелку с супом.  
-Как ты ? Голова от голода не кружится? Ты не ел почти десять дней. Конечно я колол тебе глюкозу и витамины, пока ты был в отключке. Но согласись это совсем не то.  
Дженсен слабо улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
Джареду показалось или он нарочно старался не встречаться с ним взглядом?  
Джаред сел и взял ложку. Тарелку поднимать не осмелился, не уверенный что сумеет ее удержать. Первым же глотком он обжег себе язык.  
\- Пока ты спал, я смотался в город и прикупил еды. Так что на ужин у нас будет куриные крылышки с жаренной картошкой. - Дженсен почесал нос и добавил. — Еще я купил сладкое.  
Словно не смущать Джареда, Дженсен отвернулся к окну.  
\- Ты долго не был на свежем воздухе. Наша неудачная поездка в больницу не в счет. Я поставил для тебя стул во дворе.. .  
Джаред благодарно кивнул, он и сам хотел бы прогуляться. Его съедало чувство похожее на детское любопытство: выйдя из подвала, он мечтал проверить границы дозволенного. Он не верил, что Дженсен собирается удерживать его здесь силой, но тревожился из-за того, что никак не мог угадать насколько сильно злится на него человек, которого он нанял себе в тюремщики.  
Собственное отражение в зеркале удивило Джареда, он вовсе не выглядел как парень, который провел десять дней в подземелье. Мысль что Дженсен не только связывал переодевал его, но и искупал, вызвала странное чувство: помесь страха и вины.  
На кровати Джаред обнаружил свои вещи. Дженсен как будто нарочно старался не попадаться ему на глаза. И где он и чем занят подсказывало лишь бормотание включенного телевизора в соседней комнаты.  
На улице было жарко. Ветер наклонял высокую траву к земле.  
Джаред следил за черными птицами, кружившими над дубовой рощей и думал о вызове, который он имел право бросить Марку, но который тот никогда не примет. 

Мысленно он был благодарен Дженсену, что тот не нарушил его уединения, и позволил Джареду посидеть во дворе до темноты.  
Накрыв ужин перед телевизором, Дженсен уступил Джареду диван, а сам устроился в кресле. С непривычки мясо показалось Джареду жестким, а жаренной картошкой он оцарапал небо.  
\- Дженсен, - нарушил он спокойное молчание. - Я не собираюсь использовать записи против тебя.  
Дженсен провел рукой по лицу, словно смывая усталость последних дней.  
\- Хорошо, - бесцветно ответил он. - Давай не будем об этом  
То насколько растерянно прозвучала его просьба, расстроило Джареда и он продолжил:  
-Я по-прежнему собираюсь выплатить тебе деньги, за то что ты сделал для меня.  
Выражение удивления на его лице позабавило Джареда. Заметив его улыбку Дженсен и вовсе насупился, словно Джаред насмехался над ним.  
\- Ты псих, Джаред, - сказал он после некоторых раздумий и увеличил звук телевизора, желая избежать продолжения неприятного разговора.

 

На следующий день Дженсен решил, что если Джаред достаточно окреп для разговоров по душам, значит он в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.  
Принять деньги от Падалеки? Одно дело получить куш от похитителей, другое дело от жертвы. И то что Джаред был похитителем и жертвой в одном лице сводило Дженсена с ума. Он предпочитал вспоминать об этом как можно реже, понимая, что вряд ли когда нибудь сумеет понять странности Джареда.  
Джош звонил по три раза в день и Дженсен решил, что наступило время проведать непутевого брата. Заодно стоило показать Джареду что больше он не намерен исполнять его безумные прихоти. Наверное, стоило еще посоветовать Джареду обратиться к психотерапевту. Но в конце концов, кем был Дженсен чтобы указывать что делать и как себя вести человеку, который мог заплатить за свои шалости?  
Потому прощаясь он крепко пожал Джареду руку и рассказал что неподалеку в пятидесяти метров от дома останавливается автобус, который довезет его до города. Джаред выглядел серьезным и напряженным, даже когда Дженсен последний раз посмотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида.  
Может все таки стоило отвезти его в больницу, думал Дженсен по дороге.  
Джош как обычно встретил брата ворчанием: обругал соседей- евреев, обозвал шлюхой женщину, которая приходила к нему убираться и критически осмотрел продукты, которые привез Дженсен.  
-А чего ты такой печальный, Дженни? ПМС замучил? - набивая рот чипсами спросил Джош.  
Дженсен потрепал старшего брата по голове и посетовал на то, что ему не суждено выбирать тех о ком заботиться, а жизнь словно в насмешку окружает его сумасшедшими. И если от ответственности за парализованного брата ему никогда не избавиться, то он должен заставить себя перестать тревожиться о Джареде.  
Он надеялся что у Джареда хватит мозгов убраться из дома, до его возвращения. В конце концов, каким бы непонятным не казался Джаред, наверняка ему не захочется еще раз встретить того с кем связанно много неприятных воспоминаний.

 

Джаред не мог убить Марка, но собирался уничтожить его репутацию и карьеру. Позвонив на один из центральных телеканалов он договорился об интервью. Спустился в подвал, чтобы обдумать свою речь.  
Внизу, в его подземелье-келье было душно и сыро. Мало что напоминала о проведенном здесь обряде. Дженсен не только убрал крюки и колышки креплений, но и успел зашпаклевать дыры в потолке и стенах.  
В СМИ не принято было много говорить о насилии над детьми А случаи, когда о насилии рассказывали сами пострадавшие, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Но Джаред не хотел выставлять себя жертвой он хотел бросить Марку вызов. Потому не щадя свои чувства снова и снова возвращался к детским воспоминаниям. Кое-какие мысли ему удавалось записывать, некоторые он боялся додумывать. Он не знал сколько времени провел внизу, заметил только что ночь подошла к концу, когда он вернулся в дом. В итоге он составил речь -обвинение, которая напоминала заключительное слово прокурора.  
Дожидаясь возвращения Дженсена он просмотрел видеозаписи своего посвящения. Происходящее на экране напоминало плохо срежиссированный нудный фильм ужасов. Мрачная атмосфера подземелья и двое людей которые двигались как куклы. Им явно не хватало жизни и мотивации. Трудно было поверить что на записи он видит самого себя, и тем более в мрачном психе в маске невозможно было узнать Дженсена. 

\- Не думал, что ты меня дождешься, - сказал Дженсен, пожимая ладонь Джареда.  
По его тону было невозможно понять как он относится к встрече. Но Джаред не собирался отступать и все равно надеялся заручиться его поддержкой.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - сказал он.  
Сперва Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой, но потом спросил:  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - в его вопросе слышались одновременно возмущение и тревога.  
\- Тебе ничего не придется делать. Нужно, чтобы ты сопровождал меня на интервью: отвез, поприсутствовал в студии и забрал оттуда.  
Дженсен нахмурился, и Джаред снова заверил его что не собирается обнародовать последние записи. Поклялся произошедшее в подвале навсегда останется между ними.  
\- Я просто хочу... мне надо... - он никак не мог подобрать слова, несмотря на то что готовился к этому разговору едва ли не дольше чем к интервью. - Присмотришь за мной еще раз?  
\- Я ведь об этом пожалею?  
Пятнадцатый день.  
Собираясь на интервью Джаред надел темный костюм и зачесал назад волосы, явно стараясь выглядеть старше. Его серьезность насторожила Дженсена. И попивая кофе в коридорах телестудии он боролся с плохим предчувствием: следовало давно уяснить, что сюрпризы Джареда не обещают ничего хорошего. Чувство что его используют и подставляют полностью окрепло, когда включили запись.  
Во время выступления голос Джареда был не по-человечески спокойным. Он произнес всего лишь десять предложений, но каждое сказанное им « Шеппард делал... Марк заставлял …требовал... ему нравилось...» переворачивало мир Дженсена с ног на голову.  
Когда запись закончилась Джаред застыл на месте, словно его отключили вместе с камерой. Отсутствующий и пустой взгляд Падалеки напугал Дженсена едва ли не больше чем его признания. Выводя Джареда из студии Дженсен крепко, как маленького держал его за руку, словно мог от чего-то оградить, защитить или спасти


End file.
